This invention relates generally to a method of inducing and maintaining a high efficiency conductive state in a conductive mass, and more particularly, maintaining a high efficiency conductive state in common conductive metals, including semi-conductive elements, above or below room temperature.
High-temperature superconducting materials, such as Bi—Sr—Ca—Cu—O, found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,662, transition to a superconducting state at temperatures near 90K to 105K. This transition temperature, or Tc, requires coolant to keep the material below the transition temperature (Tc) to maintain the desired conductive state. The manufacture of these higher transition (Tc) temperature superconductors are complex—such as bismuth-strontium-calcium-copper oxide, or yttrium-barium-copper oxide, and include a careful sintering process in maintaining a specific desired chemical composition. The resulting material is also limited in ductility, compared to common metals, as there are parametric limits to the brittleness of the final chemical composition.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.